Spartan Team RWBY (rewrite)
by Skeeto and Demonwolf
Summary: This is the rewrite of the original story
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 The Recruitment

In orbit above a planet in uncharted space is a oni prowler. Their mission to research the native humans on the planet which the natives called remnant. The reason why they were researching them was because they are a human was that evolved much like their own but with several differences such as one race having animal feature along with behavior, higher bone density, muscle density and a power called aura that protects them and gives them superhuman powers unique to each person. So far the prowler was researching the planet for 6 years when a request from Halsey herself. The message, obtain children with a very strict requirements for a special program.

Captian Cutter was cross referencing remnant individuals with the requirements Halsey sent him. So far he has very few with them having to be 5 years of age and show enhanced quality from the rest of their age group. The quality is pretty much being more developed then other 5 years olds. This made it so that Cutter was left with 4 girls that met Halsey's requirements.

Cutter sent the files to Halsey over a ONI channel. "I hope she accepts them because that's all we going to find that fit these insane requirements." Cutter said as he takes a big swig of whiskey.

Ruby Rose was visiting her cousin Yang as Ruby's parents, Qrow and Summer, were on the same team as Yang's parents, Tiayang and Raven. Ruby and Yang were playing in the woods a few miles from the house when the two heard a plane heading in their direction and after a min they see a strange grey plane landing near them.

Qrow and Tiayang were talking in the living room about what their kids wanted to be and how parenthood been to each other. Their talk was interrupted when they heard the sound of a plane and went outside to se what it was only to see a plane they never seen before fly towards the woods. They saw it land a few miles away and got worried as they knew Ruby and Yang like to play in the woods and Qrow went to look for them. Qrow was flying in his crow form looking for Ruby and Yang when he heard two screams and flew as fast as he could. Qrow turned back to his human form and broke though the tree line to see Ruby and Yang being taken by 10 strange men.

"Hey let go of them." Qrow yelled at the men making them turn to him.

"Dad/Uncle Qrow." Ruby and Yang said seeing Qrow as the men pointed their weapons at him fired using stun rounds as they did not want to kill a high value subject.

Qrow blocked the rounds with the flat side of his blade till he was 4 feet away from one of the men and slashed at him. The ONI Ghost Operator riled out of the way as his teammates cover him. Qrow started to sweat as the men were very well trained as the covered each other not giving him room to attack was about to attack when 3 of the men throw cylinders at him and made the mistake of looking at them. The flash grenades blinded him and filled his ears with a ringing.

Qrow regained his vision and hearing to see the men were gone and the plane was leaving

"NO!" Qrow shouted as he turned into a crow and flew after them as fast as he could till he sees he plane change its angle and flew into space. Qrow turned back to human falling into his knees and cried as he lost his daughter and niece. Not only that but he also failed his promise to Summer to protect Ruby when she died. Qrow picked himself up and walked back to the house as a broken man.

When Tiayang heard what happen he was devastated but not as much as Qrow and he knew it so he decided to forget about his grieve and vowed to help Qrow live on.

At the same time there was a White Fang protest going on in front of a Schnee dust mine. Their we see the leader of the White Fang, Chira, and his family, Kati and Blake Belladonna. They were trying to get the Schnee family to reform their policy for Faunus workers as working for the Schnee is dangerous business. On the Schnee side their was Winter Schnee and Weiss Schnee. Winter was their on orders from her father to break up the protest while Weiss was their also on orders on her father as he wants her to learn to hate the Faunus. As the protest went on several members where looking around seemingly waiting for something. These members took out masks shaped like grimm's faceplate twith red lines and put them on. Next they took out bottles filled with alcohol and sealed with alcohol soaked rags. They started to throw their homemade flame grenades at the Schnee security forces sending terror through both sides as the yelled out.

"For the Red Fang!"

As the Molotov cocktails broke and their flames start to spread the Schnee security forces started to open fire at the crowd killing several protest members. Weiss was told by Winter to run to safety. At the same time Blake was separated from her parents and ran to a meeting point her family picked in case they got separated.

Weiss ran into one of the Red Fang members who had a chainsaw weapon.

"Well Lookie here I seem to have found the Schnee heiress. Looks like I'll be up in the ranks when I bring your head to the Red Fang."

Weiss froze with fear seeing the teen bring his chainsaw blade up to kill her when out of nowhere a rock was thrown and hit him in the head. The teen hissed in pain as he held his head that started to bleed. As he turned to the one that throw the rock he was jumped on by a cat Faunus who started to claw at his face and even but his neck. Weiss looked to see a cat Faunus girl around her age attacking the man protecting her. The girl jumped off the man and as he held his bleeding neck.

"Come on we have to leave." The cat girl said as she held her hand out die Weiss. Weiss had no idea what was going on but took Blake's hand. Blake lead the way to where so could meet up with her parents. The point was a old storage building.

Winter saw Weiss being lead to a storage building by a cat Faunus and ran to get her from the Faunus not knowing if she is part of the violent group of the Fang. Weiss and Blake were in the building catching their breaths as they had to avoid several skirmishes between the security force and the Red Fang.

"why did you help me?" Weiss asked as she been told that the Faunus hated her family.

"Because I wanted to help, this was not part of the plan for the White Fang. We did not want bleed shed that would have only made things worse for us." Blake said as Weiss looked at her with respect as she was willing to help someone from the vary family that she was opposing for civil rights.

"And I could not let you die, not because you're the heiress but because you seem like a nice person and thought if we can be friends." Weiss was shocked as she never had a friend. Most people wanted to because she was the Schnee heiress and wanted to marry into the family but here was a girl her age that was a faunus and still wanted to be her friend. Weiss had tears in her eyes as she found some one who can be a true friend to her.

As Weiss cried at finding a friend 10 men came out of the shadows looking to grab them and take them away. One grabbed Blake who was screaming and thrashing around .Weiss grow angry seeing her new friend be taken away be these men and rushed at the man trapping Blake and pushed with as much force that it surprised everyone in the room even Winter, who had come in to the building smarter seeing her sister run in, as it not only man the man land on his ass but it left a child sized sent in his chest plate. Weiss hand was broken from the force she put into her punch. The others noticed Winter and cursed at seeing a high value subject intervene and took out a canister that held a potent knock out gas and released it knocking out everyone but his team.

Winter did not know what happen when she regained consensus to see her sister and The cat Faunus knock out cold. She also saw the chainsaw teen standing over them raising his sword and said "traitor" as he swing down cutting Weiss and Blake in half. Winter watch all this happen as what ever that knocked her out was still having a effect on her, but that disappeared quickly as the rage she felt purge the gas out of her system and attacked the man looking for blood. The man looked at Winter and saw her eyes had a burning ice look to them along with a crazed look to them. Winter attacked with fury that did not leave much room for the teenager to attack back till She made a opening when see swung his weapon to the side and slash at his head. The man leaned back but Winter's blade caught his eye destroying it. The man scream in pain and with rage swung his sword downward that she dodged to the left and swung down cutting his arms off. The teen was on his knees thinking he was dead till a 8 year old Faunus boy came and started to shoot at Winter with a assault rifle scabbard making Winter take cover. The boy ran up to the teen grabs his sword and throw his stubby arm over his shoulder and made a run for it. Winter came out to see the two Faunus gone. She looked over to where Weiss and the cat Faunus where. Walking to their dead bodies she collapsed to her knees and cried at seeing her sister dead at 5 years old and vowed to destroy the White Fang.

As she was crying Blake's father and mother came in and saw Winter crying and say why. They saw the dead body of the heiress and another girl next to her. As they got a better view of the other girl they stopped in shock as the realized they other was a dead Blake. Chris and Kari ran up and got on their knees muttering no as they held their daughter's head on chira's lap.

"No no no this can't be happing no, come on Blake wake up. WAKE UP BLAKE YOU CANT BE DEAD. BLAKE." Chira screamed as he held Blake body close and Kati was next to them crying her eyes at seeing her kitten dead and becoming hysterical just liking at her daughter dead body. Winter looked at the two Faunus who she realized were the girls parents and also the leaders of the White Fang.

"Why, why did you do this!" Winter yelled at them as she believed they organized the attack.

"We did not do this! It was the damn Red Fang! They are a splinter group that just made themselves known to us and now they KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Chira yelled out as he looked at Winter with rage filling his eyes. Winter took that information in and realized he was right as this was to violent for the man as she have witness many of his protests and knew he would never organized this.

"I'm sorry I am in the same situation as you are my sister is dead because of a teenager with a chainsaw killed her when we were knocked out along with your daughter. He also had a grimm mask on so I assume he is apart of the new Red Fang."

"It would seem so but this, they have no idea what they started not only their faction rose up but they just spark a war with the White Fang today."Chira said as he tighten his fist and his eyes along with Kati spoke of a massive amount of rage.

"Well then you can consider me a ally. I get you and the White Fang resources to fight the Red Fang and if anything big comes up don't wait to give me a call and I be their to help fight alongside you.

"Thank you I appreciate your offer and I'm thankful to have as a ally." Chira said shaking Winter's had in agreement to fight together.

"Now we should leave and give our loved ones a proper burial." Chris said as he picks up Blake and leaves with Kati while Winter does the same and vow to kill that chainsaw teen when she sees him again.

In a under ground bunker 2 weeks after the rise of the Red Fang a teen was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Winter Schnee I will kill you for what you did to me." He said as he looks at his empty eye and robotic arms.

"I will mutilate you till your dead sister won't be able to recognize you when you see her in hell."

Up in orbit we see Ruby and Yang huddled together waiting for the men to come back when the doors slid open and two girls around their age were put in. One of the girls had snow white hair and the other was a Faunus with her cat ears and jade black hair.

"Hey you two ok what's your names." Ruby asked as she and Yang checked up on them.

"Yeah we are ok and my names Weiss Schnee and she's.."

"I'm Blake Belladonna and thanks for checking on us but were are we." Blake said.

"We think we are in space as we saw the ship we were kidnapped on turned to the sky and it turned dark when it was day when it happened." Yang said trolling what they knew. They were going to continue with the questions till a man came in.

"Hello I'm the captain of this ship and I come to tell you that you four were picked to be put into secret program that at the end would make you all far stronger than anyone on your planet." Cutter said.

"So you took us from our families to train us." Blake said as she could not understand the logic behind this.

"Yes and I know it's cruel but we needed you four and what family would let their 5 year old kids go to be train as super soldiers." Cutter explained

"Super soldiers? Will it really make us stronger then anyone on Remnant." Ruby asked as the memory of her dead mother flashes through her mind.

"Yes and afterwards you can come back here to your home and love your lives as you see fit." Cutter said as he was able to talk Halsey to let them have that. The four girls huddled up to talk over what was given to them and they all decided to accept. Ruby accepted because she wanted to become stronger then her mother. Yang accepted as she wanted to be strong enough to protect Ruby. Weiss did it to be able to protect her best friend Blake and help her achieve her dream for Faunus equality. Blake accepted so she can be strong enough to protect the people closes to her and so others would not have to suffer like she has and to also protect her friend Weiss.

"We accept your training." They all said at the same time with looks of determination.

"Good you four will be put on a ship dock with us and taken to a planet called Reach for your training and I wish you all luck. "Cutter said as he feels that these girls are going to become a force to reckon with.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby and gang had just landed on Reach ready to start their training but could not hold their excitement at being the first on remnant to walk on a alien planet. As they walked off the ship they we greeted by a women in her mod 20s and a man in his early twenty walk up to them.

"Hello I'm Halsey and this man here is Jacob Keyes. I'm one the head instructors here on Reach and Welcome to the Spartan II program." Halsey said to them

"Thank you we can't what to begin training with the others." Weiss said hoping she can make some more friends here. Halsey signaled them to follow them till they came to a large playground were 75 other kids were playing a game of king of the hill.

"Wow some of them are really competitive." Yang said as she see one boy with shaved hair throw a boy off the hill.

"Yeah but they are tough and can take a few scraps, I just hope they be ok during the training." Keyes said as he wonder how well the kids will do during the program.

"well we should show you to your rooms as it's getting late and tomorrow is going be a hard day for you all. Keyes can you show them their rooms I'm going to talk to some of the candidates."Halsey said walking away and taking the "king" away.

Ruby and her friends were taken to a barracks that was filled with bunks to fit 75 people in. They saw two bunks with their names on the foot lockers at the base of the beds. They went to open the lockers to see what they had and found some PT gear and uniforms. As they checked their cloths to make sure they fit the other kids from the hill came in.

"Hey there, you four new, I don't recall seeing you all in the past few days. By the way I'm Sam."

"Hello Sam and yes we are new, just got here a hour ago actually. I'm Ruby the others are Weiss, Blake, and my cousin Yang." Ruby said as she introduce everyone. She looked around the room and see two kids that did not look like the others. They had dull eyes and were sitting by themselves avoiding everyone.

"Hey who are they. Are they ok." Ruby said having seen eyes like theirs before on Faunus.

"Yeah they don't really react to us much, their names are Nathan and Caboose from what I been told they grew up in a bad place. Parents died and lived on their own anyway they could." Sam said as Ruby decided to talk to them. As she walked up to them she see that they are malnourished and looked dead through their eyes. The two looked at her with their dead eyes and Ruby shivered as their looks unnerved her as no kid should have that look.

"Hello I'm Ruby and I would like to be your friend." Ruby said trying to help fill they life with something. Nathan was looking at Ruby and wondered how she or anyone can be so happy.

"Go away we don't want to be around people that would backstab us." Nathan said as he and Caboose had people be their friend only to backstab them later.

"Nope."

"Nope?" Caboose said not understanding why she said that.

"Nope I'm not going any where till we are friends. I know you two lost a lot. I lost my mother a year ago when she went on a mission."

"My mother left me and dad as well and I don't know why she did it." Yang said trying to help her cousin.

"My father is ruthless and tried to make me hate my friend Blake's race." Weiss said adding in her two cents.

"My kind was hated back home to the point that we are seen as animals more than people." Blake said last.

"So again can we be friends." Ruby asked for a second time.

"Ok but you get one chance break it and you won't exist to us. Got it." Nathan said as he still looked at them with suspicion.

"Great, we look forward to be being the best of friends Nathan, Caboose." Ruby said as everyone goes to their beds to sleep for what comes tomorrow.

Ruby and her friends find themselves in large field in their PT cloths waiting for someone to come. At 0600 a man in PT gear showed up and situated in front of them.

"Alright my name is Mendez and I will be you instructor for you duration here. Now I want lie to any of you but while you train under me I will push you till you bones are breaking and push you to keep moving forward. I'm training you to be the ultimate soldiers not weaklings. Now do I make myself clear." Mendez said as he received a yes sir from the group.

"Good. Now you all will begin with 200 push ups. Front leaning rest, move." Mendez said getting into the push up position and the kids following his movements.

"In cadence, 1 2 3." Mendez said as the kids yell out 1 as they were told how to sound of a reputation for their workout. After the kids finished their 200 push ups they went on to other exercises such as sit ups, jumping jacks, and finally a 4 mile run around the complex.

"Alright PT is over for now. You all will change and report to room 256 for your lessons. Dismissed." Mendez released the kids to clean and change for their class. When the kids arrived they found a large room with a large screen at the front and Mendez waiting for them dressed.

"Hello class I am Deja, a artificial intelligence meant to teach you all. Today we will be showing two videos. One is of wolves and how they act and the other a documentary of a battle from long ago call the Battle of Thermopylae." With the schedule explained the kids were given food to eat as they watched the videos and were entranced by the way the wolves hunted and see told that they will be learning how to work together like the wolves. When they saw the Battle of Thermopylae they were amazed by the strength of the Spartans who held off tens of thousands of invaders with just a fraction of their forces. At the end the kids were cheering for the Spartans and how they died holding a enemy for a week before falling with only 300 men.

"Alright we will be during a obstacle course in a few hours so meet up at the west field." Mendez said.

Two hours passed and all the cadets were at the field waiting for Mendez to tell them what was going to happen.

"All right now for the course, it will be a team race through this obstacle course and ringing the bell. The winner gets a large dinner of what ever they want. Even ice cream." Mendez said getting the cadets fired up at having ice cream for winning.

"Now everyone will be put into teams that we made and the first ones over the finish line will get the prize. The ones that cross last will be going to bed with out dinner." Mendez said as the cadets eyes widened at the thought of no food and grew determined to be the first over the line.

After the rules were explained and the teams set with Ruby, Wiess, Blake and Yang on the same team and John being teamed up with Kelly and Sam. All team got ready for the signal to start running for the bell for their dinner. Mendez shot off his pistol and all the team's started running for the bell. John's and Ruby's team were leading the pack as they blazed through the course but all of them started to lag behind at the half way point which is the Jacobs tower obstacle. John and Ruby were climbing the tower fast along with Nathan who was pushing himself to pass them so he can win the food for himself and his brother. The three were pulling themselves onto the platform at the top when Nathan slipped and started to fall 60 ft. Ruby saw Nathan falling and knew he was not going to be ok when he hit the ground. Memories of her mother from a nightmare she had a year ago showing her fighting and dying. She thought it was a bad dream till she was told by her father her mother died and saw her body in the casket with a slash mark like the one she saw kill her in her dream. She believed that she saw her mother's last moments and what killed her. A man with a scorpion tail.

"Nathan!" With the flashback over she turned as fast as she could and reached for Nathan's hand. She grabbed his hand but newly fell with him till she grabbed the edge of the platform and held on for her and her friends life. Nathan looked at Ruby amazed that she saved him, someone she did not know for more than a day. Nathan regain his footing and grabbed on to the ladder and climbed back to the platform.

"You ok Nathan." Ruby asked as her team caught up with them at the top.

"Yeah I'm ok. Thanks for the help but why save me when you did not know me at all." Nathan asked.

"When I saw you fall it reminded me of a dream I had of my mother the night before I found out she died. Also I don't let my friends die nor would I let Caboose lose the only thing he has left." Ruby said as she rethink about herself as she realize she lost her way for a bit abandoning her friends so she could live more comfily then them. Nathan could only look at Ruby with amazement as she risked herself for him and his brother and throw away the food and realized that he was thinking about his brother while Ruby thought about him and his brother.

"Thanks you Ruby I could not leave my brother even from dying I just wanted to win for him." Caboose was looking at Nathan and punched him in the face.

"God dammit Nathan you always think about me but you never think about yourself. I know you were going to win the food and then give all of it to me and leave yourself with nothing. While I appreciate the thought I will have to kindly ask you to knock it the fuck off!" Caboose yelled out.

"I'm not going to let you starve yourself to fucking death just so I can have a decent meal. I'll fucking force feed you when you give your meal that YOU won." Caboose finished hoping his brother learns his lesson and think about himself more. Nathan could only think on his brother's words and realize that he was right he gave up so many meals for him that he was harming himself for him and realize that if he continue on that mind track he'll starve himself to death and leave his brother alone. Nathan hated himself for not thinking of that.

"Again thank you but we got a course to finish might as well finish in the middle instead of last." Nathan said getting nods from Rudy's team and Caboose. The two teams raced across the course catching up to the fastest ones and saw John crossing the finish line. Ruby and Nathan's teams crossed the finish line second and third respectfully. After 3 min all the other kids crossed and minded came to announced the winner.

"The winners of the race are… team Ruby and team Nathan." He said gaining a loud what from all kids.

"How I made across the line first how did six people win first place?" John asked not understanding what was going on.

"This was a team race meaning your whole team had to finish first and you cadet 117 finished without your team meaning your team is last and don't get to eat tonight. Now normally team Ruby would be eating the food but since they effectively made Nathan and Caboose apart of their team. This is common in real battle, a squad of warriors would take more warriors with them and see them as teammates instead of leaving them be just because they were not assigned to their team. In war everyone is on one team and you look out for each other no matter what your history is with them." Mendez explained why two teams won and released everyone to go eat and rest for tomorrow.

We find John's team arguing with each other with John saying how useless his teammates were till Sam smashed some sense into John and made him start to think about himself and how to prove Sam wrong about him. The team was off to themselves till the door to the bay open and Ruby and her friends walked in.

"Hey guys your hungry." Yang said holding a large tray of food that her team got for winning. The other members of the team along with Nathan and Caboose came in also with plates of food.

"What you're giving us your food but we lost and I don't think Mendez would like you guys giving us food when he clearly stated we can't have any thing to eat." John said worried about them getting into massive trouble for this.

"Well he can rot in hell we are not going to let you three starve what kind of friends would we be then." Blake said as she puts her plate down and told them to start eating.

"Just like Blake said we are together in this so we have to take care of each other maybe we will become a big family in the end." Weiss said as she sits down taking some food and start to eat. John and the others were surprised by what they said and thought about it. They were taking from their families and don't know when they will see them again and now here they were looking at 6 kids looking to form a family out of everyone here. John started to think back to what Nathan and Caboose said about their lives and realized that the others could have suffered a similar fate and decided that he will take them in as brothers and sisters so they can live in a family they deserved.

As the night went on the three teams decided to turn in for the night till Nathan and Caboose were called by Deja to a room with a large screen.

"Ah good you two are here." Deja said. The two kids looked at Deja wondering why she called them.

"Now I noticed you mental state is not a stable one so I did some research and found something that might help you both." She said as she turned the screen on and told them to watch. The two started to watch something called anime and the first was a old one called Naruto and instantly they were hook. They were exposed to several other shows till Mendez came to the room knowing what Deja was doing as he authorized her to do this.

"Cadet 1337 and 1338 it's past lights out, go back to you're bay and get some sleep." Mendez said to Nathan 1337 and Caboose 1338. The two kids ran to their bay till they end up at the door. They looked at each other and talked about what they saw and how a lot of the characters had a similar life to them but grew to be far stronger then any one thought and decided they were going to find out how to get as strong as them.

Thus the birth of two of the most underestimated Spartans were born.


	3. Chapter 3

The year is 2525. Spartans John, Kelly, Sam, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Caboose, and Nathan were loading on a pelican in their new MJOLNIR power armies to destroy a covenant frigate above Chi Ceti. John had on the default variant while Kelly had the Hermes variant and Sam had the proto CQB variant. Ruby had the air assault variant with a small hand scythe that had an expandable shaft, Yang CQC with a kukri and her left shoulder, Blake wore the Scout variant with a tanto on her back positioned vertically, and Weiss had the EOD variant with a rapier at her side, while Nathan and Caboose had the default variants. Both Blue team and Ruby team landed on the frigate from a hole that was made from a MAC round.

"Landing zone is clear." Sam said checking the LZ as the rest depart their damaged pelicans.

"Ok Spartans we have to get to the engine room so we can plant the nuke and blow this ship to hell." John said.

"Sam, Yang you two are in the lead keep you eyes Sharp for anything." John ordered as the 8 Spartans moved through the ship to the logical section of the ship that should house an engine. The team walked for 6 mins finding nothing till they hear a screech like a bird all around them. They looked to see strange bird-like creatures coming out of the side doors. They were armed with some weird object that had a glowing stream in the middle. The Spartans quickly learned it was some plasma weapon as the birds started firing upon them. The Spartans reacted quickly and found cover from the plasma bolts as they whizzed past their position.

"Lets take them out Spartans!" John yelled out as he fired a burst from his assault rifle. Ruby and Weiss piped out firing their rifles with John and ducking back into cover after killing 7 between all three of them. Every Spartan was firing and cutting down the aliens till there were only a hand full left and ran through their formations. Reinforcement came behind them and Nathan and Caboose notice them.

"Looks like they were trying to flank us, we got 20 more of those things behind us." Nathan told the team as a plasma bolt hit what looks like a controls panel next to a wall and a bulkhead closed on them separating Nathan and Caboose from the rest.

"Nathan, Caboose!" yelled out the members of Ruby team.

"We are fine but it looks like the only way for us is back through the birds. We will meet you guys back at the pelicans. Just get that bomb set up." Nathan said as Caboose started shouting about hating chickens over rifle fire.

"Caboose I don't even think you can get enough meat off of them to even feed an African tribe in the 21st century." Nathan said taking position on a wall across from Caboose.

"Yeah they'll be fine. Come on Rubes you can think about your little crush later." Yang said getting Ruby attention and a blush.

"Yang shut up he'll hear you." Ruby quickly yelled at yang as she wants to tell Nathan herself and was not going have her cousin ruin it for her.

"Ok ok, just calm down rubes I won't say another word." Yang said getting that her cousin wanted to pop the question herself.

"You know rubes you should really ask him out after this mission." Yang said wanting ruby to get together with Nathan as they are good together and knows that after this they will be in full-time war.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it after we blow this ship up I'll ask him out." Ruby said nodding her head and pumping her fist with determination. She knows that her time to ask was coming to a close as when the war really kicks off she might never see Nathan again. The other seven Spartans just look on with smiles under their helmets as Ruby is one of the most unique of all the Spartans with her cheerful attitude and her befriending some of the regular marines and civvies.

The two teams walked through the ship looking for the engine room to plant the bomb not knowing they were being watched by a lone Sangheili. Sel 'Traramee was a disgraced Sangheili for losing a Forerunner artifact to a bunch of heretics earning him this pitiful position. A lowly member of a Kig Yar artifact retrieval ship and being commanded by a Kig Yar captain. Truly the lowest a prideful sangheili can be reduced to. Sel have seen two of the human's dropships, as he assumes they are, board the ship and started to get the idea that if he can repeal these intruders maybe he can regain his honor and get into a proper ship so he can rise through the ranks again. He watched the group of nine armored humans advanced through the ship and their battle with the crew and was impressed with how they handled themselves with a level of skill that he sees in Sangheili Zealots. He figures that with their skills he would have no chance of beating them all at once so when he saw a Kig Yar miss and hit the panel to a blast door separating two of them he was grateful for their incompetence. He sees the two trapped beings reengaged the Kig Yar behind them. He lists them off as dead as he believes they could not survive that number of Kig Yar that are pouring on the two. The other seven continue to move through the ship and noticed they were close to his position and decided he should split them again and take out the ones he trap and start to pick them off one by one.

Ruby and Blue team were moving slowly as they approach another bulkhead and did not want to be cut off like Nathan and Caboose were. Ruby Team were in the back when the two teams passed through the bulkhead when an energy shield blocked Ruby team from Blue team.

"Damn it not again. We going have to find a long way or make our way back to the pelicans." Weiss said as she inspects the shield wall seeing no way to deactivate it.

"looks like it's your job to complete the mission Blue team." Blake told them seeing the look on her friend's face.

"Yeah, looks that's way." Kelly said not seeing any way to turn it off on her team's side.

"Try and get back with Nathan and Caboose. Then get to the pelicans as fast as you can. We have no idea how close to the reactor we are." John said getting nods from Ruby team and saw the bulkhead close over the shield blocking their view of them.

"Well, at least we know that none of them are getting to over their heads." Sam said not worrying about any of the 6 Spartans they were separated from. After Sam's input he along with Kelly and John make their way to the reactor.

Ruby team turned to return to the pelicans when they encounter a new alien they never seen. The alien looked like some large reptile with a little bit of bird in it. It wears blue armor and it had four mandibles that made it look like it had a split jaw. The alien had a strange handle that looked like it would hold a blade making the team think this alien was insane or something till the alien raised it across its chest and a blue blade erupted from it. Ruby team brought up their rifles up and started firing at the new enemy. Sel raised his sword to block the bullets as he charged the team of four till he was in the middle of them. He slashed to the right making Yang bring her rifle up to block with it and cut it in half forcing Yang to pull her kukri knife out to block the follow up swing. Sel kept the pressure up on Yang forcing the rest of the team to hold their fire so they don't shoot their teammate. Weiss growled in frustration as the alien ducked behind Yang making her aim straight at her back.

"Screw this, if he just going to keep us in between each other our rifles are worthless." Weiss said out loud bringing her rifle to her back and grabbed her rapier and moved to assist Yang forcing Sel to back off slightly to accommodate with fighting two close range enemies. With the help of Weiss Yang take the offensive and unleashed a flurry of slashes at Sel that he blocked with some effort receiving minor cuts. Yang went in to throw a heavy strike that Sel blocked but was stabbed by Weiss when she charged with a low strike from around Yang's side. Sel felt that the wound missed any vital organs that he was thankful for. Blake and Ruby decided that their rifles were unsuited for their opponent so they put them away and took out their respective melee weapons.

Ruby kept her scythe in its short form for the size of the hallway their fighting in. Blake stuck to the walls circling around the others looking for an opportunity to struck from the shadows. Sel was on the defensive as he finds himself fighting 3 opponents all with a difficult weapon to fight against. Ruby swung her scythe keeping to the aliens high section looking to take his head. Yang kept pressure towards Sel's midsection leaving Weiss with the low assault. Sel found himself hard pressed by the three warriors in front of him as they fought with great teamwork that it puts even a formor zealot as himself in a bad position. As Sel took note of their assault he remembered there were four of them making his eyes widen as his sixth sense told him the last was behind him.

Blake had found an opening in the Alien's guard as he was so fixated on the rest of the team making her movement go unnoticed. She was 10 feet behind the alien and was waiting for the time to strike till she saw it and lunged at him looking to stab in through the back. To Blake's surprise the alien showed that it was a veteran as it spun around Blake and swung at her forcing her to quickly bring her guard to her side. The strike left her unbalance leaving her open to the alien follow up being a backhanded slap that due to the manufacturing of her recon helmet to accommodate her cat ears it left it slightly loose that the hard strike knocked her helmet off. Thankfully the section of the ship they are in was pressurized and the air breathable meaning she was not going to die from suffocation but that did not stop the third attack on her. Sel followed through his attack bringing his left hand to a slot in his shoulder pad pulling out a small tube. With the small object in hand he swung it towards Blake's face igniting it, showing itself to be a plasma knife. Blake saw the knife coming but could only bend back resulting the knife catching the side of her face from left cheek to the left corner of her mouth. Blake let out a scream of pain from the plasma burn and receiving more pain from it as she tore more muscle with opening her mouth forcing her to keep it closed to prevent further pain.

Weiss saw what happen to her friend and became pissed and attacked with more recklessly. the alien was able to block her attacks with the help of his second blade but was being pushed back from the force of her attacks. He noticed the other three were moving to attack as well and feared for their combined assault. Blake forced most of the pain out of her mind and saw the alien more focused on the others then he was before she attacked. She gripped her tanto hard and moved slowly around them looking the perfect chance to attack. The time came quickly at Yang had his knife occupied and his sword blocking Ruby's scythe leaving him open. She lunged once more.

Sel felt a pain in his back that went straight through his chest and saw a short sword piercing him. He turned to look who attacked him and saw Blake with her sword in his back. He felt the pressure on his weapons disappear and looked to see Yang bringing her kukri into his armpit digging deeply. Weiss struck next piercing him through his sternum and his spine. With the last of his life he witnessed Ruby expand her scythe to full length and took his head of.

As Ruby team watch the alien head hit the floor they ripped their weapons out of his dead body only to surround Blake to check up on her.

"Blake are you ok? How bad is it?" Weiss asked her friend in concern for her and got a thumbs up and 9 fingers signaling that her wound hurts like a bitch.

"Damn that bad huh. Well looks like we have to get you back to the pelicans soon and get you treated for it." Yang sated as she picks up Blake helmet and hands it back to her getting a nod in response. When they made sure Blake was fine to move on her own they ran down the hallway till they came across the bulkhead that blocked them from Nathan and Caboose. They saw a hole to their right and decided to call them up.

"Nathan Caboose this is Ruby do you read." Ruby asked over the comms and got a quick response.

"This is Nathan we read you Rubes. We are at the pelicans now. What's up?" Nathan asked Ruby wondering what's going on with the rest of the mission.

"Fly one of the pelicans to our location we got separated from Blue team. We at a hole near where the bulkhead that split us from you two now." Ruby told them.

"Got it we be their to pick you guys up soon, sit tight." Nathan said cutting the connection. With that Ruby team took positions on the look out for any more enemies. With in a few minutes the comms came to life with John on the radio.

"Spartans, what is you status?" John yelled over the radio.

"This is Ruby team We waiting for pick up by Nathan and Caboose. They are flying a pelican in." Ruby responded.

"Well they need to hurry up, me and Kelly are going have to space jump." John told his team's situation.

"What, you said just you and Kelly. What happened to Sam." Ruby asked worried for her bond brother.

"Sam took a plasma shoot for me. It didn't kill him but it ruptured his suit. He will die if he makes the jump with us." John said getting wide eyes from everyone.

"But can't we bring the pelican in to get him surely there is.." Ruby started to say till John interrupted.

"There is no time and no way for the pelican to get to us. We are nearing a breach now and Sam is about 1000 feet behind us guarding the bomb that's about to explode in last then two minutes." John explained the situation to Ruby as Nathan flew up to the breach letting the team on the bird.

"Damn it! Alright, we on the pelican now moving out of range now. Sam, it was an honor to call you my brother." Ruby said. Sam came on and said.

"And it was an honor to call you my sister Ruby. Kick some ass more me out there will ya."

"Will do, as well as all our fellow Spartans." Ruby said seeing the ship get smaller and smaller as the pelican moved out of range and saw John and Kelly falling into the atmosphere knowing that they will be alright with the armor lockup function.

As her team and Caboose looked at the covenant ship get smaller they saw it blow up from the bomb and with it their first fallen brother. Ruby team along with Nathan and Caboose saluted their brother Sam.


End file.
